1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stump removal and, more specifically, to a stump grinder having a plurality of spaced plates having carbide cutting elements attached to the their periphery that when in use is capable of cutting a tree down and grinding away the stump well below ground level. The device is powered utilizing a power take off (PTO) type device having a double roller chain, sprockets and a gearbox utilized for turning a drive shaft attached to said plates. Additionally said plates are spaced at intervals to reduce drag during a grinding operation and may be utilized and integrated with tractors of a lower horsepower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other stump grinding devices designed for removing stumps. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 336,661 issued to Peck on Feb. 23, 1886.
Another patent was issued to Perry on Aug. 3, 1886 as U.S. Pat. No. 346,681. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 578,234 was issued to Gutenkunst on Mar. 2, 1897 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 8, 1960 to Franzen et al as U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,613.
Another patent was issued to Hiley on Aug. 3, 1965 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,224. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,860 was issued to De Shano on Mar. 14, 1967. Another was issued to Carlton on Aug. 22, 1967 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,958 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 16, 1975 to Welborn as U.S. Pat. No. RE28,651.
Another patent was issued to Grover on Aug. 16, 1977 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,996. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,879 was issued to Shivers, Jr. et al. on Jun. 9, 1981. Another was issued to Doskocil on Nov. 3, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,786 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 8, 2000 to Bowling as U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,825.
Another patent was issued to Falatok on Oct. 23, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,445. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,766 was issued to Falatok et al. on Nov. 26, 2002. Another was issued to Ziehm on Mar. 23, 2004 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,743.
Another patent was issued to Bomford, et al. on Apr. 12, 1923 as U.K. Patent No. GB 195,828. Yet another U.K. Patent No. GB 1,139,679 was issued to Powell on Jan. 8, 1969. Another was issued to Wayne Manufacturing Co. on Sep. 29, 1971 as U.K. Patent No. GB 1,248,360 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 22, 1984 to Bellars as German Patent No. DE3318315.
Another patent was issued to Hagedorn on Dec. 2, 1993 as German Patent No. DE 4218069. Yet another European Patent Application No. EP 1,566,096 was published to Watts on Aug. 24, 2005.